User blog:Yakumo Koi/Madeline Tosh
''Madeline Tosh '' Info Appearance Madeline appears as a blend of middle-age woman and youth; her proportions suggest she is middle-aged yet the smoothness of her skin and lack of blemishes might suggest she has quite a bit of youth left in her body. Cascading down to her shoulders is a stream of straight, raven hair, although despite it's length she keeps her bangs cut. Her eyes, which seem to always be curiously glowing, are a pale shade of forest green. Madeline is a somewhat old-fashioned woman, garbing herself in a black pea coat with white buttons and a matching pleated skirt that stops far above the knee. Wrapped around her shoulders is a long cloak with a fur-lined collar and hood. She keeps her legs warm by wearing a pair of soft, black thigh-high socks and a matching pair of shoes. Personality An amalgamation of oddity wrapped up into a single woman's body; Madeline is curious, extravagant, and above all else, carefree. Madeline believe that her students will only grow if they're given the gift of freedom. Of course they must still attend classes, but what happens in those classes and what they learn is up to them- they are humans, not animals. ' Madeline is a rare breed, a grown adult who still manages to be quite childish, it's a miracle she was even able to put the university together in the first place. She is prone to helping students break the rules by doing petty things, and has been known to be quite leniant with her punishments towards small discrepancies. The Headmistress, despite her carefree attitude, does have her own flags for becoming serious, namely when those whom she is supposed to look after come to serious harm. Madeline tends to be quite strict when students extremely harm each other and acts almost like a doting parent when a student manages to harm themself by themselves. Aside from this, Madeline tends to allow the students to do as they please, she has even set out an arena in the school for them to take care of their fights in. Since she was a small child, Madeline has loved all kinds of fruits, her favorite being sweet, plump plums, which used to grow on a tree on the roof of her old apartment. As she grew she also began to discover she loved things like vibrant colors and psychedelic art, things that simply popped in her head. On the flip-side, Madeline has quite the dislike for spicy foods, she can't even stomach mild curry, and don't get her started on her hatred of scary movies. Often Madeline can be found baking in her room, the last room at the end of the staff hallway. The scents of plum pies and cobblers can always be found drifting through the halls when she is baking, though most of the food is often given to the students as a gift for doing good in their classes. 'Backstory' The reason behind Madeline creating the Mirage University is greatly debated between those who earnestly care. Some state that she made it as a safe haven for those with gifts, others claim that she is raising an army, and some still claim that she merely wished to seclude herself from the world. Of course, these are not all correct or incorrect. Instead Madeline simply wishes to cultivate the powers of others and help them grow whilst giving them a safe environment to use said powers. As one who never had such a place, she wished to build one and give it as a gift to the generations which would come after her. Wip Powers Abilities Boundary Manipulation Weakness *Madeline cannot manipulate the boundaries of life and death, she cannot merely slay someone on a whim or bring someone back from the dead. No matter how much she wishes. *Though it isn't often seen, Madeline's power does drain some unknown resource within her body. When this resource is fully up, she passes out and will be rendered vulnerable. Trivia *Madeline was made for the server known as boundless or Mirage University, on discord. If you'd like an invite, feel free to message me somehow! Category:Blog posts